I'll Be There For You
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: When Ginny and Harry end up in a fight, Ginny ends up sulking. And there's only one person who seems to be able to snap the Weasley out of her funk. Written for the Little League Quidditch Comp! Beater 2 for Ravenclaw!


**Hello all! Here is my story for the first round of the Little League Quidditch Comp! I'm Beater Two for Ravenclaw so I had to write about a friendship between two people from different houses. So my prompts were: (word) mirror,** **(quote) "Boyfriends and girlfriends will come and go but ****_this _****is for life" – Phoebe Buffay ****_Friends_****, and (word) holding. **

**So I hope that y'all enjoy! And please remember to review!**

**And yes... the title is shamelessly stolen from the Friends theme song, as is the lyrics (WHICH I DO NOT OWN) in this story!**

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way._

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA._

_It's like you're always stuck in second in second gear._

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year but,_

_I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too)_

Ginny stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She was nearly 25 for Merlin's sake! She should be able to pull herself out of bed, but even that seemed like a struggle right now.

The redhead blinked up at the white popcorn blandness for another ten minutes not wanting to finally get the courage to face the day that was ahead of her.

When the red blinking lights on the muggle clock next to her bed finally blinked 10:00 am did Ginny finally roll out of bed.

As she sluggishly walked to the kitchen the phone started to obnoxiously ring. With a groan the girl picked it up out of its cradle. Harry had insisted on buying and installing the blasted muggle contraption when they first decided to move in together.

"Hello?" Ginny sleepily asked into the phone.

"Where are you Weasley?!" a voice from the other end blared. It seemed like the captain of the Harpies hadn't understood how muggle phones worked either. "Practice started two bloody hours ago!"

Ginny raked a hand through her bedhead. "Sorry but I'm not gonna make it to practice today," was all she told the captain before hanging up the phone.

With a sigh Ginny moved to the toaster. She blindly threw in two pieces of bread and pushed the slider down.

Then the phone rang again.

"What now?" Ginny asked herself as she picked up the phone for a second time that morning. "What?" she all but growled into the receiver.

"Ginny?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked. The redhead recognized the voice to be Hermione's. Ginny placed her head in her hands as the other girl began to talk. "Are you and Harry having a row? He just showed up to mine and Ron's completely pissed."

Ginny let out another sigh. "Of course we are Hermione. We fight about everything it seems."

"Don't worry," Hermione replied, her voice full of pity. "It'll get better."

"Of course you can say that," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "You and Ron have the perfect relationship! You both have great jobs, you're happily married, looking at having kids, the perfect life!"

"It'll be okay Ginny, things will calm down eventually," the older girl tried to reason.

"Try telling Harry that!" Ginny nearly yelled before slamming the phone down, effectively hanging up on the other girl.

That's when the smell of burnt food filled the air. "Bloody hell!" Ginny cried as she rushed to take her now burnt toast out of the toaster. "Why in Merlin's name would someone invent something like this?" she asked herself as she dumped the charred remains of her breakfast into the garbage.

With a sigh she headed back to her bedroom. She plopped herself in front of her mirror and started to brush the tangle of red knots that she called her hair.

Then there was an obnoxious ringing coming from the phone yet again. Ginny refused to get up though as she continued to tame her hair. The voice machine came to life as the person calling left their message.

All day the phone was constantly ringing, but each and every time Ginny refused to answer it. Instead she laid curl up in bed with cold, leftover take out from a few nights back and a pint of her favorite ice cream that she kept in the freezer for emergencies like this.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear._

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year._

_I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour) _

_I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too)_

That's how they found two days later, still in her pajamas, unshowered, nestled under her covers like a little kid, and take out and pizza boxes littering the floor.

"Ginny," a small voice called from the doorway of the bedroom. Red hair followed by a pair of brown eyes peeked over the covers. Ginny saw that it was Luna standing at the door. "You need to come out now Ginny."

"I don't want to," Ginny replied like a toddler throwing a tantrum. That's probably why her family sent Luna. They knew that kind hearted girl was sure to pull Ginny from whatever funk was plaguing her.

Luna gave her friend a small smile before taking a step into the room. "You know you have to you stubborn Gryffindor. Your family hasn't seen you in days. Your team hasn't seen you in days. People are worried."

"Let them worry," Ginny grumbled back pulling the covers back over her head.

"Ginny Weasley, that is no way to behave!" Luna cried stalking over to the bed and ripping the covers off the bed.

Ginny shivered both with the sudden rush of cold air and the fact that she had never seen Luna this angry in her whole life. Brown eyes met blue and the redhead's blood ran nearly cold from the look on Luna's face. If looks could kill, well it was lucky that they didn't.

"You are a grown women Ginny. You should know better than this," Luna told her dropping the covers to the floor. "Now go shower and I'm fixing you a dinner that hasn't come out of a box."

Ginny could only nod and drag herself to the bathroom afraid of what the shy girl could possibly due to her. The redhead knew not to underestimate people based on their looks.

After her shower, Ginny cautiously walked to the kitchen. She was terrified for what could be waiting there for her. Luna could still be in her completely terrifying rage mood or she could be back to her normal quiet self. But there was only one way to find out.

The normally fearless girl crept into the kitchen. Luna was waving her wand, making dishes do the cooking for her. All of the garbage that had been covering her bedroom floor was now shoved into the bin. Ginny could hear the blonde humming under her breathe as she cooked. It reminded her of her mother making meals in the kitchen at the Burrow.

Suddenly Ginny's heart clenched at the thought of seeing her family and the fact that she had been ignoring them.

That's when Luna looked over to see Ginny standing there. She gave her friend a smile before putting a large helping of food on a plate. "Eat," she said softly as she put the plate on the table. "It'll make you feel better."

Ginny smiled and sat at the table. Luna continued to hum and clean as the redhead ate. Again Ginny thought of her mum and she longed to see her family. But it was nice to have someone around again. Luna was nice, interesting, and actually paid attention to the things Ginny said. Not everyone did that.

Once she was done the two girls moved to the living room and Ginny fiddled with the muggle contraption that Harry always liked to watch. He called it a TV.

As soon as the screen came to life the two settled in to watch some romantic movie that was playing. The girls made small talk catching up on things that had happened. People they saw, how their jobs were going, who was dating who.

To Ginny it was one of the best nights. It wasn't often that she just got to gossip and hang out with one of her friends. It seemed like she was always too tired from practice all day or something similar.

"Thank you," Ginny suddenly said.

Luna looked at her confused. "For what?"

"For everything."

The two fell silent until Luna finally broke it. "You know I learned something the today."

"Of course you did, always a Ravenclaw aren't you?" The two smiled and laughed before Ginny continued. "But what did you learn this time?"

"Boyfriends and girlfriends will come and go but _this _is for life," Luna replied pulling Ginny into an unexpected hug.

Ginny was barely holding back her tears as she embraced Luna back. "I learned something today too." When Luna pulled back to look at her friend Ginny said, "I'll always be there for you, just like you were for me."

_I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too)_

**So I hope that y'all enjoyed! And please remember to review! This is my first time writing in pretty long time so I hope that I did okay... I'm actually kinda nervous about this one since I haven't gotten back into the grove of writing so sorry that it's kinda choppy and all over the place... I had major writer's block writing this one...**

**But anywho, good luck to any and all other quidditch players! Y'all will do fabulous! **


End file.
